


kimochi warui

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [3]
Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Light Angst, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kennedy, hellbent au, if you're reading this without context. i'm sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: the council has taken into account everyone tired of my usage of glass animal lyrics for titles. so here's a half car seat headrest lyric and half evangelion reference.this was a stupid summary. it's just a snippet from hellbent that i wrote (au belongs to day-stars on tumblr)
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	kimochi warui

**Author's Note:**

> edit 12/20/20: fixed lee's pronouns !

When William had first gotten here, he had first been extremely shocked. Seeing someone so similar to Lee hadn’t exactly done wonders for him. It was like Jack had reopened the searing wound William carried around. The guilt was horrible. He had been grateful to Jack for letting him stay, of course, but he had a bad feeling. And eventually, he had sort of managed to live his day to day without the horrible tight feeling in his chest. It still hurt, but he pushed the emotions away and focused on fixing the Flipside cabinet. 

Of course, as much as Jack seemed to want him gone, they had gradually stopped working as much as they used to on the cabinet. 

Jack was leaving each night. They slipped out of the front door, locking it softly. He stared at the door each time, keeping an eye on it while the TV played in the background. Then, when Jack would come back from wherever they went, he’d pretend to be asleep. Jack would then turn off the TV, look at William with a quiet sigh, and go to their room. 

It was worrying, because each time they came back smelling like alcohol. Their demeanor, too, was… well, they seemed pretty drunk. 

He was a little worried. Scratch that, more than just a little worried. It was a long while after the sun had set, and he yawned with tiredness. But he was determined to catch Jack this time before they left. He needed to confront them about this. 

Right as he was in the middle of thought, Jack opened the front door. William stood up from his seat on Jack’s couch to greet them. 

“Oh. You’re still awake?” Their voice was a little surprised. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Already he was beginning to regret this. His tongue felt stiff with anxiety, and his hands began fiddling together automatically. 

“About what?” They began walking to their bedroom, but stopped in front of the blank TV. If it had been on, maybe it would’ve illuminated their faces a bit, but it wasn't. 

“Where have you been going?” William asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jack’s voice was a little slurred. 

“I mean…” William paused a bit. “You’ve been leaving every night, and I-”

“Why the fuck does it matter to you?” Jack spat angrily. 

William was completely taken aback from how angry they were being. He was hurt, too. He was just trying to ask a question. He cleared his throat anxiously. “Because you… you might get hurt! And…” 

Jack still looked extremely angry. “You shouldn’t even be here,” they said. “So why does it matter?!””

They ran to their room, not even looking back at William, and slammed their door shut. He was left to himself, and instead of sitting back down on the couch he went to their room. His hand hovered on the doorknob, and heard very muffled yelling. Were they screaming into a pillow? He wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to make it any worse than it already was. 

He walked over to the room where the Flipside cabinet was, and sat down. A few broken pieces and some tools lay on the floor, and he absent-mindedly picked one up. He wished Martha would talk to him, but she hadn’t been tapping in lately.

He should’ve known better than to comment on what Jack was doing, when it wasn’t his place to know. This wasn’t even his house, let alone his _universe._ He was grateful to Jack for letting him stay, but he couldn’t shake how he was feeling. Why did this upset him so much? Clearly Jack didn’t want him here. And for whatever reason, that was what hurt the most. 

He really missed Lee, and being here only made it worse. Jack reminded him too much of Lee. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He looked at the broken plastic in his hands and turned it over half heartedly.

“William,” a very familiar voice spoke. 

“Martha! Why-” He perked up a little, happy to hear that she was talking to him again. “Where did you go?”

“I didn’t go anywhere,” she said. “Your business with Lee doesn’t concern me… well, I thought that you wouldn’t want me tapping in.”

“That isn’t Lee,” William said, another tidal wave of sorrow threatening to overwhelm him. “But I needed you. I don’t know what to do. Jack, they...”

“I know,” her voice was gentle and soft, and he felt a little bit better just from hearing her voice. “You two are both tense because of this whole situation. I’m sure they didn’t mean it.” 

“That still doesn’t mean they didn’t say it,” William grumbled, taking a different broken piece and looking at it. This one was a piece of metal. 

“Be honest,” Martha said. “Do you _really_ want to go back?” 

“I don’t- They clearly don’t want me here.” 

“But do you want to stay?”

“...Yeah.” 

Martha’s voice was still calm. “Why is that?”

“Because of… Jack..?”

“Do you like them?”

“Yeah, but… I don’t understand _why_ I like them,” William confessed. “I think… maybe, it’s because of Lee. Jack reminds me a lot of her. But Lee is dead,” his voice choked up at the memory. “I… I killed Lee.”

Martha was quiet for a few moments. In that very brief time, he was worried she’d leave him again, but it dissipated when she spoke again. “I know. You should continue working on the cabinet then. If you still want to stay.”

He sighed a little. “Maybe I should try to talk to Jack again.”

“It’s up to you.” William stood up, putting down the piece of the Flipside cabinet he had been holding. He walked to Jack’s door.

William stood at the doorway again, his hand once more about to twist the doorknob. And again, he didn’t do it. Instead of muffled yelling, he could now hear quiet conversation. _Are they talking to Henry?_ William wondered to himself. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but… 

“I know, yeah. I’ll do it later. You don’t need to rub it in.” There was silence for a few more moments. “You’re really shitty at comforting people, you know that Henry?” 

William held his breath and went back to the Flipside cabinet. That must’ve been Henry trying to comfort them… He decided he’d leave it alone for a while longer. 

Or, he was going to go wait in the room if it weren’t for the door behind him opening. He turned around and saw Jack.

“Hey, so…” Jack’s voice was a little soft at first, but they cleared their throat and tried again. “I’m sorry. About snapping at you.” 

“Oh.” It was a nice surprise. William held his breath, fearing that if he let go, it’d ruin this moment. 

“I… well, I used to get really bad nightmares. About… your counterpart in my universe, Dave. And they sort of slowed down after a bit, but when you came here, it… made them a lot worse.”

So they were blaming William for that? “I’m sorry to hear that,” he mumbled, meaning it fully but not exactly liking what they were saying. 

“It’s not your fault,” Jack said, looking William directly in the eyes. He felt a little bit better about it. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. I didn’t mean it.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“Do you want to… watch a movie?” 

“What movies do you have?” William asked curiously. And, he was very pleased about how much of the tension that was between them previously seemed to ease. The two walked to the living room. 

“You can look,” Jack offered. 

He sat down on the floor and skimmed through the movies, but stopping immediately when he saw his favorite movie. “You have this one?!” He couldn’t help how excited he was. 

“Do you like it?” Jack smiled a little. 

“It’s my favorite! Can we watch it?” 

“Yeah, here, I’ll put it in.” Jack took the disc and, very carefully, put it into the DVD player. Then, they got back up and sat on the couch. William sat down next to them and waited for the movie to start. 

For the first few minutes, it was calm and quiet. Jack seemed really invested in it, which made William very happy. And, it was his favorite movie too, which made it even better. One of the characters made a joke, and William giggled a little. 

Jack laughed- like, genuinely laughed. It wasn’t the taken aback snort they had given when they first found Heritage after he had come through the Flipside cabinet. And it wasn’t like the small exasperated half sighs/half laughs they gave when fixing the cabinet and something wasn’t working. It was a goofy carefree laugh, and it made William laugh too. 

It made him feel better about being here. 

**Author's Note:**

> this au is called “hellbent” and it’s by @day-stars on tumblr it’s so so so good i love them so much i couldn’t help it :3 i’m a little fixated. just a bit
> 
> sorry if i got anything in here wrong, i was a little anxious writing it [flushed emoji] i really like this part and if it’s alright with daystars then i’ll write some more ! 
> 
> okay thnx for reading check out my other stuff if u want <33
> 
> instagram: slushyishere  
> twitter: slushyisdead


End file.
